Zangya
|movie debut = ''Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound |Race = Race of HeraDragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2, 1993 Daizenshuu 7, 1996 |Gender = Female |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 767 |Occupation = Mercenary |Allegiance = Galaxy Soldiers |FamConnect = }} is one of Bojack's four Galaxy Soldiers in Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound. Appearance (Daizenshuu 6)]] Zangya has long, curly orange hair, bluish skin, blue eyes, and pointed ears. She wears a white jacket and pants with gold buckles, gold, pointed necklace and earrings, a blue undershirt, black pull-on sleeves, a purple sash, and yellow and black boots. However, due to the lighting of the magma chamber where she fought Krillin, she briefly appeared to have light yellow or green skin. In Akira Toriyama's original concept designs for the film, Zangya had red hair and a green skin tone. This color scheme is the same as that of Bojack and Kogu when they took on the Full Power Hera-seijin form. Personality Like Bojack and the rest of the Galaxy Soldiers, Zangya is cruel and merciless. Zangya is characterized as "a deadly beauty" (such as her battle with Krillin, who was too awestruck by her beauty to fight). Unlike the other members of her team, she showcases fear, should an opponent overpower them (via Gohan as a Super Saiyan 2). Biography Dragon Ball Z ''Bojack Unbound'' Zangya encounters Krillin at the Battle Zone, which is full of lava. Krillin unknowingly takes her for being one of the official participants, unaware of her actually being a part of Bojack's Galaxy Soldiers. While Krillin is stunned by her beauty, Zangya charges at him and easily takes him down with a few well placed strikes and takes his unconscious body to Bojack. Later Gohan arrives followed shortly after by Yamcha and Tien Shinhan. Zangya and Bido take down Yamcha with ease while Bujin does the same with Tien Shinhan. The three Galaxy Soldiers then team up against Gohan and gain an advantage against him with numbers on their side. Later when Future Trunks, Piccolo and Vegeta arrive, Zangya pummels Trunks while he is tangled in Bido's Psycho Thread with Bojack finishing him off. With only Gohan still standing, Zangya and the others paralyze him with the same technique until his fathers words urge him to continue fighting. Gohan transforms into a Super Saiyan 2 and easily breaks the threads surrounding him causing Zangya backs away in fear. Bojack attempts to distract Gohan by pushing Zangya in front of him and shoots an energy sphere through her at Gohan, killing Zangya. ''Fusion Reborn'' Along with countless other Dragon Ball Z antagonists, Zangya makes a cameo appearance when the residents of Hell make their escape to Earth because of Janemba's appearance. Power ;Film In Bojack Unbound like the rest of the Galaxy Soldiers, Zangya is extremely powerful, as she was able to easily defeat Krillin. Together with Bido, the duo easily defeat Yamcha. She, Bujin, and Bido are able to overcome Super Saiyan Full Power Gohan by ganging up on him and is briefly shown fighting evenly with Future Trunks. Like the rest of her crew, she was no match at all against Gohan's Super Saiyan 2 form, and is easily killed by a Dirty Criminal attack from Bojack. However, unlike Bujin and Bido who died by the hands of the young, teenage warrior, Zangya didn't actually fight Gohan, instead, she walked away because she was scared of Gohan. In Fusion Reborn, she escaped like the other villains when Gohan kills Frieza in his base form (showing that she's no match against base Gohan as an adult). ;Video Games In Super Dragon Ball Heroes, Zangya was seen fighting against Beat's in his Super Saiyan Blue form. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Finger Beam' – Zangya, Bido and Bujin used this on Gohan in ''Bojack Unbound, right before Piccolo's arrival. Zangya also uses this technique in Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2, and in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series as a normal Ki Blast. *'Psycho Thread' – Energy needles capable of ensnaring victims, and at the behest of their struggling, begins to drain energy from their body. Zangya used it on Gohan (along with Bujin) in the movie, before Mr. Satan saves him. Also one of Zangya's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Quick Revenge' – A counter rush attack that Zangya uses in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. She punches her opponent, and then sweep kicks them. *'Shoot Blaster' – A variation of the Full Power Energy Ball used by Zangya in Super Butōden 2, in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and in Raging Blast 2. Named Beauty Trigger in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Sky Zapper' – A rush attack that is Zangya's Ultimate Blast in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and in Raging Blast 2. *'Sliding' – A baseball slide attack. Zangya's signature attack in Raging Blast 2. *'Spark Laser' – Zangya shoots a laser from her forehead. Used in Super Butōden 2. *'Trap Shooter' – Zangya releases a massive barrage of ki attacks at her opponent, inflicting great damage. She uses it only in the Budokai Tenkaichi video game series and in Raging Blast 2. *'Vicious Drive' – A rush attack Zangya uses in Raging Blast 2. She punches her opponent and then kicks them three times. *'Wild Sense' – One of Zangya's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. It is also one of her Super Attacks in Raging Blast 2. Forms Majin Zangya Majin Zangya is a character in Dragon Ball Heroes, making her debut in Jaaku Mission 5 as an enemy in the Majin Bojack mission. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission'' In the Story Mode of Super Butōden 2, she and Bojack try to get the Dragon Balls. They create evil clones of the Z Fighters in order to trick them into fighting each other, and later spread the Destron Gas on Earth and use the Cell Juniors as henchmen. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 after the Version 1.05.00 Update, Zangya's Clothes appear as a clothing option for the Female Future Warrior (Earthling, Saiyan, or Majin) which can be purchased from the TP Medal Shop. Voice Actors *Japanese: Tomoko Maruo *English: **Funimation dub: Colleen Clinkenbeard **AB Groupe dub: Jodie Forrest † *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Márcia Regina *French dub: Celine Monsarrat *Greek dub: Maria Zisi Battles ;Films *Zangya vs. Krillin *Zangya and Bido vs. Yamcha *Zangya, Bujin, and Bido vs. Gohan (Super Saiyan) *Zangya, Bujin, and Bojack (Full Power Hera-seijin) vs. Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) *Bojack (Full Power Hera-seijin), Bujin, Zangya, and Bido vs. Gohan (Base/Super Saiyan) Trivia *Zangya is the only female henchman to appear in a Dragon Ball Z movie. *Her name is derived from the Japanese word zangyaku, which means "cruelty" or "brutality." *In Toriyama's original design, her hair is red and her skin is green (same with Bujin, Bido and Kogu), surprisingly that's what transformed Bojack and Gokua look like in the movie, in the anime it's a light teal (sea) color, although she did initially appear to have greenish-yellow skin when fighting Krillin due to the lighting inside the lava chamber. *Zangya is the only member of the Galaxy Soldiers not to have a discernible accent in the Funimation dub. She is also the only member not to be killed by any of the Z Fighters as Bido, Bujin, and Bojack were killed by Super Saiyan 2 Gohan and Kogu was killed by Super Saiyan Future Trunks. *Despite being a Hera, Zangya looks very similar to Android 18 with her facial structure. *In Super Butoden 2, it's hinted that Bojack will avenge Zangya, despite that in the original movie, he didn't care about her. Gallery See also *Zangya (Collectibles) References Site Navigation pt-br:Zangya es:Zangya ru:Зангия Category:Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:Film characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Assassins Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Witches/Wizards